Lifts and Elevators
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: How will Reno win over Tseng? Perhaps blowing hot and cold works better than some might think... Tseno


**Lifts and Elevators**

**A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: Tseno

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix, respectively*

* * *

Everyday, without fail, for three hundred and sixty-five days a year, Tseng would get home at eight o'clock. Today would have been another one of those days if, of course, he hadn't just missed the lift. With a laboured sigh, he took the stairs up to his flat on the thirteenth floor. Needless to say, he got home after eight, even if only by a little- Tseng was in top physical shape, something required for his job. However his return from another long, gruelling, hard day at work was delayed further.

"Hey, I'm Reno- just moved in next door," the man with neatly combed back, raven black hair that fell below his shoulders, inclined his head slightly to acknowledge the stranger. Dark chocolate brown eyes were met with a pair of cerulean blue ones. "What's your name?" after a beat Tseng realised he'd been staring and it was hard not to; aside from the open, expressive eyes, the man had bright red hair that had been slicked back into a lengthy ponytail, apart from a few fringe-like shorter pieces that had been spiked up and away from his face. Tseng stared dumbly at a couple of strands that had fallen in front of the man's eyes. The redhead had started to look uneasy under the dark haired mans gaze, shifting from foot to foot.

"Tseng," the person in question said finally, but continued to shove his key in the door, open it and slammed it behind him.

"Nice to meet you, too," Reno spoke aloud, a tad dejected as he slunk back into his new home.

The single dark haired man swallowed down a paracetomol before taking his usual seat on the couch and closing his eyes. Rubbing at his temples, trying to will the tension headache away, Tseng took in his daily dose of peace and quiet. Eventually he continued on to make himself dinner, watch TV for hardly much time at all, brushed his teeth and fell into his empty bed- though not before folding and hanging up his work attire and slipping into a simple pair of navy pyjama bottoms. Just another day in the life of Tseng.

* * *

The next morning, Tseng was late for work. Grabbing his keys off the coffee table, he dashed out of his door and collided noisily with his new neighbour.

"Shit, where's the fire at?" the redhead said, as the dark haired man smoothed down his suit.

"I apologise," Tseng began towards the stairs briskly, not even bothering to wait for the lift.

"Don't worry about it- hey, wait up," the dark haired man didn't slow down; however his neighbour matched his pace easily, causing the older to groan inwardly.

"I'm running late for work," he forced out, left eye twitching.

"Well, if you're so late, you might as well take the whole day off," the redhead commented, nudging Tseng in the ribs as if they were conspirators. Without seeming to think about it, the dark haired man caught the other by the collar.

"Listen," dark brown glared into vibrant blue. "I haven't been late once and I am not about to let some irritating slacker like you mess up that record." There was a pause while the younger man simply stared in shock, mouth slightly open and Tseng remembered himself. Releasing the redhead, the dark haired man took in a deep breath through his nose and straightened his tie. The redhead's mood seemed to have shifted completely and he was now smirking at the older man.

"Your name's Tseng, ain't it?" to the person in question, it looked like the abominable redhead was leering at him, but he ignored it and took off out of the building. "Catcha later, Tseng!"

* * *

"Get out of the way."

"My, my. Someone's in a bad mood,"

"I won't repeat myself…"

"Lighten up, Tseng. I'm tryna be friendly here,"

"Reno,"

"…Aha! You remembered my name!"

"…"

"Ow, no need to be so aggressive. Not outside the bedroom anyways…"

"Move your leg."

"So damn tense; want me to give you a massage?"

"…"

"Alright- okay! Jeeze…wait, say my name- just one more…time,"

* * *

By the end of the week, Reno had managed to gain entry to Tseng's home; much to the latter's misfortune.

"Reno. Please. Go home," the dark haired man practically begged, loosening his tie.

"But it's so boring there! Hey, why dontcha come over, that'd be cool," Tseng stared helplessly at the redheads wide grin, wary of the mysterious glint in the man's cerulean eyes. Suddenly, the dark haired man with the strange birthmark on his forehead had a light bulb moment.

"Yes, alright…"

"Awesome…what was the question?" Tseng resisted the urge to face palm.

"Let's go and 'hang out' at yours," he did his most to sound convincing without giving away his plan. Luckily, Reno didn't appear to have an attention span at all, so he simply jumped up and headed for the door, eagerly. Tseng picked up his keys and followed the redhead, casually; but once the younger man was two feet out of the flat, the dark haired man shut the door.

"Hey! Tseng? Tseng!"

"Just leave me alone!" the older man replaced his keys and sat down heavily, on his couch, finally alone with infinite peace and quiet at his disposal- at least once Reno had stalked back to his own flat. For a minute, Tseng felt a twinge of something. Guilt for treating the other man in such a rude fashion? Or did he actually miss that loud, obnoxious excuse of a redhead. His eyes wandered in the direction of Reno's flat of their own accord, before the dark haired man dragged them away. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Early the next morning, Tseng thought about his odd neighbour by trying _not_ to think about him, as he waited for the lift. He suppressed a sigh, closing his eyes instead, as he heard a door open and click shut behind him. Reno silently came to stand by the black haired man. Tseng chanced a glance to see that the redhead had a pouty expression on his face, though he didn't look seriously hurt by the dark haired man's actions, the previous night. Both men slipped into the lift when it arrived, Tseng pretending that it didn't bother him that the other man hadn't spoken. Just when the tension was thick enough that it could have been cut with a knife, Reno attempted to jam the lift by pressing all the buttons, including the emergency alarm.

"Reno- what are you…" the redhead paused. There was a moment before the lift jolted unsteadily, coming to a complete stop altogether. "What in Gaia,"

"You won't talk to me otherwise," the younger man crossed his arms, watching Tseng's reaction. At first the dark haired man saw red, a light spasm starting up at the corner of his mouth; he wanted to throttle the moronic imbecile. Then he simply leant against the back wall, quietly seething and his lips tight shut. Sensing the other man's stubborn resolution, Reno rolled his eyes and slowly moved towards him. A small part of the dark haired man was sickened by the way the redhead advanced on him, as if he were a predator approaching his prey. Another, significantly bigger part however, was turned on. The redhead stopped in front of the older man, faces inches apart and proceeded to stare him down. Tseng, having been expecting Reno to try something, was taken aback further. The redheads cerulean gaze was fixed on the dark haired man, unflinching, and all the latter could do was stare right back. Without breaking eye contact, the younger of the two tugged on Tseng's tie, reeling him in but still didn't make a move. It registered that Reno was trying to drive the dark haired man insane, but said man was a lot more surprised that it was working. A cocky grin grew on the redheads face once he knew he was winning. Pressing up against the taller man, so that their mouths were the only things unconnected- not including certain other, presently covered, body parts- the redhead spoke.

"Now, what d'ya say to me and you starting over again?" he voice was practically a purr, however, the silent man had reached his peak of frustration and slammed Reno hard against the wall. The redhead didn't appear phased by the sudden role reversal, only hooked his fingers into the top of Tseng's trousers. Instinctively, a sly smile curled at the corners of Tseng's lips and he leant in towards the other man. Just when Reno was about to delight in the progress he'd made, the dark haired man caught himself, pushing away and standing far enough from the intolerable man as the lift would allow. The older man closed his eyes to try and block out the others existence at the same time as calm his heartbeat…among other things. And then without warning, the lift lurched, before steadily making its way downwards again.

"Finally," Tseng muttered to himself; he pinched the bridge of his nose after having glanced at the time on his watch. Reno stayed uncharacteristically quiet, slinking out as soon as the lift doors slid open and disappeared off. The dark haired man exhaled deeply, as he worked to stifle the feeling of deflation.

* * *

It was nine o'clock that night and Tseng found himself stood outside a certain someone's door. He didn't know why he was there or what he planned to say to the redhead. Raising his fist a couple times to knock, without getting as far as actually knocking, the dark haired man sighed. It was a full five minutes later, when the troublesome door was thrown open. Reno crossed his arms and leant against the door frame, cerulean seeking out dark chocolate.

"Who'd've thunk _you'd_ come knocking at my door,"

"Who'd have _thought_," the black haired man corrected, curtly.

"Right back at'cha," the redhead was clearly having fun, however Tseng didn't rise to it, he simply stood there waiting to be let in.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" the dark haired man prompted, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Nope,"

"No?" the redhead continued to smirk at the other man, an amused glint in his eyes. Tseng had had enough of the mind games though, and before the younger man knew it, he was stumbling backwards into his flat, almost falling over the arm of his couch. The taller man strode leisurely into the flat after the redhead, kicking the door shut behind him. Eyes alight with an edgy excitement, the redhead feinted towards Tseng and away, blue locking onto dark brown. Having thrown away logic after having arrived at the other mans door, Tseng relinquished himself to instinct and want. The dark haired man caught and pulled the others top with so much force that it ripped. He clamped one hand down on the redheads shoulder as the other encircled Reno's wrist, pulling the no longer resistant man closer. Tseng bit down on the newly exposed pale skin of the others chest, causing the receiver to release a gasp, laced with pleasure.

"Man, you're so rough," Reno said, not complaining in the least, as he ran his fingers through the long silky dark hair once, before firmly, knotting them in. The older man had made himself busy, trailing- none too gentle- bites up, over the younger's collarbone and starting on his neck. Needless to say, the enthusiastic redhead failed to hold in any and every moan that bubbled to his lips. Tseng fisted the redhead's ponytail, pulling the man's head back so that he could ravish the soft skin of his neck more easily.

"Tseng…nhn…ohh…yeah…" when the dark haired man reached the others jaw, he switched to feather light kisses, following the others prominent jaw line towards the redheads partially open, expectant mouth. Reno was breathing heavily as well as embarrassingly loud; swallowing as the other man's mouth drew closer. Tseng was a lot quieter; however, the redhead could feel the man's strong heart pounding away erratically against his own, through their chests. The taller mans lips hovered over the other mans, as he glanced up into the redheads lidded eyes. Reno felt his lips twitch at the corners, as he desperately restrained himself from making the first move. Tseng's mouth crept forward but he lurched back again when the redhead attempted to meet them. The redhead relished in the playful shine of the other mans intense gaze, sensing his lips searching, of their own accord. He audibly closed them, daring the dark haired man to continue this little game. A small grin graced Tseng's face as he was struck with an idea; slowly he traced his fingertips up the back of the redhead's top. The redhead felt shivers run up and down his spine and involuntarily pressed against Tseng more forcibly, crushing the mans lips with his own.

"You cheated," Reno said, voice thick, when he pulled away.

"A sore loser, are we?" Tseng replied huskily, as he dragged his nails over the bare skin of Reno's hip bones. The latter responded by taking the older mans mouth hungrily, with his tongue, and sucking on the others top lip. A low, deep chuckle escaped the older mans mouth that had the redhead's muscles melting, and half-crazily wanting more.

"Say…my name…" the redhead commanded weakly, nibbling the others ear.

"Gifts don't come for free," Tseng replied, distracted but amused.

"Anything…" the dark haired man chuckled again, before throwing the other man against a wall.

"On your knees. _Reno._"

* * *

Later on that night the redhead stirred, rolling over to find a fully naked Tseng fast asleep. After a long moment of just looking at the older man, almost lazily, Reno reached over and brushed a couple of dark strands away from the sleeping mans peaceful face. Bestowing a light kiss to the strange birthmark on the others forehead, the redhead felt himself grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Worked like a charm…"


End file.
